1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply circuit for a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI-E) slot.
2. Description of Related Art
A PCI-E slot of a motherboard is powered by a 3.3V dual power supply. Since power is supplied even when the motherboard is in S5 (soft shutdown) status, unnecessary power consumption occurs while the PCI-E slot has a PCI-E device seated therein. Consequently, the requirements of Energy using Products (EuP) of the European Commission may not be met when it limits system power consumption in S5 status to 1 watt.